On Again, Off Again
On Again, Off Again is the 2nd episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Tuesday, September 16, 2003. Plot Baby Bop brings her favorite teddy bear with her dress up today so Barney and the kids help her find something to wear while learning about on and off. Review barneyallday will add more words for the whole review right now. Barney comes to life teddy shoes Nick castle finger painting story Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Beth *Mario *Sarah Cast from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" * Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancing #Twinkle Little Lighting Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Are You Sleeping? / Are You Sleeping? (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Season 8 episode to not contain any Third Generation songs. *This episode, and "A World of Friends" are the only two Season 8 episodes that were written by Mark S. Bernthal. *The kind of Barney's happy tap dancing clothes that Barney wears for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this episode were including "Black white shoes, black hat, black vest and a black cane". *The country where this castle for the story of "The Princess and the Pea" lives that everyone mades used in this episode was called *Before the Season 7-8 Barney Says Segment starts on the Barney Says Segment from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again", a child kid who is *When a child kid says "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says!" for the Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again), *During the Barney Says Segment from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again", It has the words that Barney is saying on the transcript that it says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! hats shoes " *This episode was filmed in the date on the month of the year called *When Baby Bop takes her leave, My Yellow Blankey is heard as an underscore. *This is the first time Barney wears his brand new happy dancing shoes, which are called tap dancing shoes they are black shiny with new white flaps. *Nick wears the same shirt in A-Counting We Will Go!. *Mario wear the same shirt in Read with Me, Dance with Me and It's Showtime!. I Love You Transcript *Beth: What a great day. *Mario: And ever finish it was fun. *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) (laughs) It's easy to have fun. With super-dee-duper friends like you. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *(Kids hugging Barney) *(Kids is talking about Thanks Barney) * Barney Says Segment Transcript from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 Episode On Again, Off Again *(spins to the sparkles than a child kid who is *Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says! *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of Beth wearing a hat) *Barney: *(we see a picture of a boxful of shoes) *Barney: shoes *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see the picture of ) *Barney: *(we see the picture of ) * * * * * * * * * * * * *Barney: * *Barney: *Barney: And remember I love you. Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Transcript Version 1 *(Paint with all hands on the white screen) *Annoucer: Every parent needs a helping hand. * * * * *Announcer: And this episode. Barney and his friends learn about. Version 2 *(Paint with all hands on the white screen) *Annoucer: Every parent needs a helping hand. * * * * Annoucner: And this episode. Barney and his friends learn about. * * * * teddy Happy Dancing Transcript *Nick: I don't want to take off my tap shoes Barney. *Barney: Oh. *Nick: I like to pretend that you and i are on a big stage. Putting on a show for lots of people. *Barney: We'd be dancing in the spotlight. *Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that will fit. Your feet. *Barney: Well are kind of big. (Barney's feet are big) But i bit will find a pare of shoes. That will fit me. If we use your our imagination. *(Barney does magic, and his whole costume, and Then, his shoes, hat, vest, and cane stick appears, and Nick's costume appear, too) *Nick: Wow. *Baby Bop: Oh. Come look at these shoes. *Nick: It's great, Barney. *Barney: Are you ready for a dancing, Nick. *Nick: Yes. (as he throws ) Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" Transcript *Barney: This is the story of "The Princess and the Pea". Once upon a time. A handsome prince met a beautiful princess. And wanted to marry her. But the king and queen were worried. *Beth: I want our sun to merry a real princess. Why are just pretending. What if she is only pretending. *Mario: Is there away we can find out. If lady Sarah is a princess. *Beth: I've heard that a real princess can not sleep in a lompy bed. *Mario: The bed in our castle. Is not lumpy. *Beth: This is how we test lady Sarah. Okay. i will put this pea under her mattresses on top. *Mario: Okay. One extra on. Another axtra on. That makes one, two, three mattresses on the bed. On top of the pea. *Beth: Now will see if lady Sarah is a true princess. *Barney: The queen new that lady Sarah was a real princess. She wouldn't be able to be sleep on a mattresses that has any lumps. Even a teny tiny pump. Made buy a teny tiny pea. Under three mattresses. *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing Ding dong ding, ding dong ding. *Barney: Dearing the night. Lady Sarah was very un-compterpole. She tossed and turned. And she got back on the bed. Oh, she was on and off the bed. All night. *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing Ding dong ding, ding dong ding. *Barney: The next morning. The king, queen and prince. Hurried to Sarah's bedroom. *Beth: How do you sleep my dear. *Sarah: I didn't sleep all night. I was on the bed. And off the bed. On the bed. And off the bed. This mattresses has a terrible lump the cat away. *Barney: So the king. The queen. And especially the prince we're happy. Becuase Lady Sarah could feel even a teny tiny pea. Under three mattresses. And that pro. She was a real princess. So the prince merry Lady Sarah. And they all lived happilly every after. The end. *Baby Bop and Kids: Yay!!!!!!!! Plot from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" castle in the Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation